Glare, Glare, Kiss, Gasp
by Escuro de la Lus
Summary: Joey's thoughts while he takes an evening stroll in the city. They range from family to a certain blue-eyed CEO...*J/S Yaoi, Please R/R!!*


Escuro: Hello everyone!! Here is another story!  
  
Yami: Oh joy...  
  
Escuro: Excuse him. He's still angry that I beat him in a duel.  
  
Yami: You did not beat me!!!!! You beat a computer!!!!!  
  
Escuro: Did you say something? ^_^  
  
Yami: -_-; Ra please take me now.  
  
Escuro: This story is a Seto/Joey fic based on a really cute rhyme I made up a while ago. It will be written right before the fic. Since this is my first S/J story please be kind with your reviews or flames. Now Yami, disclaimers.  
  
Yami: Let's get this over with: Escuro does not own Yugioh and hopefully never will.  
  
Escuro: *nods happily* Yeah but the rhyme in the beginning is mine...*suddenly realizes what Yami says and smacks him upside the head*  
  
Yami: Ow!!! Will you stop that!  
  
Escuro: On with the fic!!! ^_~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Speech"  
  
(Me and Yami interrupting)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Glare, glare, kiss, gasp.  
  
4 things that came to pass  
  
Between who you may ask  
  
A mongrel from the streets and a man raised in class.  
  
-Escuro de la Lus  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's unnaturally empty on my street. Sure you see a car or two drive by either going or leaving the city but besides that it's practically desolate. The night is young and people are either having dinner or coming home. Me? I don't have a home unless you consider that dump of a trailer one.  
  
Why would I even want to go home? If I do I'd probably end up facing my drunk @$$ of a father. Well no harm in wandering the streets at night right? Jeez, I really need to stop being so damn calm about these things.  
  
My thoughts wander as I traveled the streets of Domino. The first thing to come to mind is my sis, Serenity. I was so happy to have her be able to see again. I cherished the few days we had spent together before my mother ripped us apart again. She just left one day. I went to the hotel they were staying at only to find they had checked out. All they left was a note. It read:  
  
Dear Joseph,  
Thank you for helping Serenity. I am sorry we had to leave so soon but I had matters to attend to in the states. Serenity and I will miss you dearly. We will write to you. Goodbye Joseph.  
Love, Mother  
  
Let's just say I wasn't thrilled when I read it. I haven't heard from her since then. Hopefully she's living a great life without her street-raised brother. I was stupid to think my mother could change.  
  
I was crossing a street when an image of my friends came to my mind. At this I let a small smile grace my features. My friends; the only thing in my life that keeps me going.  
  
First there's Yugi. What can I say about the guy? He's the best friend a guy could ask for. Sometimes he's so naïve that people think of him as a child. Hell, he even looks like one. But are they ever wrong. He has experienced so much for one so small. I look up to him because of that. I will never understand how he gets through life with the earth's future in his hands.  
  
Next there's Tristan. I've known him since we were preschoolers. We're great friends but sometimes he takes advantage of his higher IQ to make fun of me. (Escuro: I'm sooo sorry but it's true. Joey is a dumb blonde.) Our friendship is a rocky one but we always have each others backs.  
  
The last of our foursome is Tea. I'm not too thrilled with her. She's a pacifist, all about friendship and unity, but frankly it is annoying. As much as I believe in that friendship stuff, she always finds a way to make it extremely agitating.  
  
I soon realize I am in the business district of Domino. The streets here are well lit and stores were still open. The sidewalk was void of people. Of course I didn't worry about getting mugged or anything like that. My hand patted the small pocketknife I had hidden in my jacket pocket. Living in New York for all of your childhood taught you to be cautious at all times.  
  
As I pass a closed toy store my eye catches the Kaiba Corps label on one of its items. I snarl in disgust as I am reminded of a certain blue-eyed CEO. Seto Kaiba and I weren't exactly what you would call pals. He hated me and I hated him. It was so obvious. The minute I look into the eyes of that jerk I lose all control and immediately try to protect my pride from his insults. These attempts prove futile for he always finds a way to make me feel lower than I already am.  
  
I know I'm not the greatest duelist; I know I'm not the smartest either. But I take pride on my reputation and the President of Kaiba Corps slowly destroyed that. Now everywhere I go people recognize me as the low-class duelist who managed to be runner-up in Duelist Kingdom. Yet I still felt he was closer to me than any of my friends.  
  
Though I hate to admit it, Kaiba had been on my mind for quite some time now. Although the guy pissed me off greatly I still found him extremely alluring. A multimillionaire teen that controls one of the world's biggest company while watching over a 10-year old brother and going to high school. I found that simply amazing. I'd kill myself if I had that much pressure put on me.  
  
Then there are his eyes: his icy cold blue eyes. So emotionless and empty that he seems like a walking android. I felt an excruciating pain on the right side of my body and fell to the ground in agony. I heard the crack of bone and my vision became blurry. Those haunting eyes were the last things on my mind before I drifted into unconsciousness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Much Later~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I awoke from my long 'sleep'. I pulled on the silky blue sheets of the large bed I was laying in. 'Wait a sec... silky blue sheets.large bed?' I sat strait up which turned out to be a really bad idea when pain shot up and down my body. I hissed in annoyance as I slowly lowered myself back into the comfortable but foreign bed.  
  
"It's about time you woke up," a deep and familiar voice said.  
  
I looked up as best as I could to see who was there.  
  
"Kaiba?" I asked weakly. My voice was raspy and my mouth dry.  
  
Kaiba merely walked towards the bed and handed me a glass of water. I eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"It's not poison," he said obviously irritated. I blinked a few times before taking the glass and drinking a large gulp of water. All the while he was watching me. When I finished I noticed that all I was dressed in was a pair of boxers and blushed a deep red.  
  
"Where am I? And how exactly did I get here?" I asked while trying my best to cover my exposed and bandaged chest.  
  
"You're at my mansion. In my room. I found you lying in a bloody heap in the streets. I had the family doctor take a look at you and fix you up," he paused to let me take in the information.  
  
"Why did you help me? Wouldn't you have liked to see me die?" I asked.  
  
He glared at me before answering, "I'm not heartless, Baka Inu. I had to help you."  
  
I angrily returned the glare before pulling myself up so I was in a sitting position. My back leaned against the cushioned bedpost casually and I let my eyes close in thought. I chuckled at the thought of what my friends would say if they found out I had spent the night at Kaiba's. The looks on their faces would be priceless.  
  
"What are you laughing about?" Kaiba asked from his position at the foot of the bed.  
  
"Just about what the others would do if they found out I spent the night here," I said smirking. I was surprised to see Kaiba smirk at the comment as well.  
  
"You don't have too stay. I can get someone to drop you off at your home," Kaiba offered.  
  
I shivered involuntarily at the thought of going back home to face the wrath of my abusive father. I still haven't fully recovered from my last beating and I wasn't looking forward to another one.  
  
"Is anything wrong?" he asked. For a second I thought I heard concern but put it off as an illusion.  
  
"No, just cold," I lied with a fake smile plastered on my face. It was obvious that he didn't believe me but chose to drop the subject.  
  
An awkward silence fell over us and this gave me time to examine my surroundings. The room was extremely large, walls a light blue, with expensive antique furniture. On the other side of the room there were tall windows that led to a balcony. Curtains currently blocked whatever breath- taking view it held. In a corner of the room was a small desk with a laptop resting on its surface.  
  
My eyes shift to Kaiba and I saw that he wasn't wearing his usual clothing. He was dressed in a casual white button-down shirt and black khakis. The top buttons of the shirt were carelessly unbuttoned which showed off a bit of his chest. I felt my cheeks become warmer at the thought. Damn, Kaiba can really get a guy's feelings in a storm.  
  
"You should rest. You were really beaten up when I found you. Plus it's getting late," Kaiba stated quickly breaking the silence. As he stood up I stared at him with a mixture of confusion and frustration with one question on my mind.  
  
"Why?" I thought out loud and my voice holding anger.  
  
"Why what?" he turned and rose an eyebrow.  
  
I glared at him.  
  
"Why help me? I hate you. You hate me but then you go on and do something to mess things up!" I yelled at him. I ran my hands through my hair and pulled the messy strands harshly.  
  
He stared at me blankly for a few seconds before replying, "What do you mean?"  
  
I tugged at my hair harder and started to mumble a few curses, "You...you made me fall for you."  
  
I finished the sentence quietly but I knew he had heard. I shut my eyes tight and wait for the mockery and rejection but nothing came; only eerie silence. God how this made me nervous.  
  
I was shaken from my morbid thoughts when I felt a pair of hands lower my own. My eyes opened to see a pair of glaring blue eyes. I returned the glare as best as I could as my eyes blurred with tears. I expected him to do something; hit me, yell at me, anything but glare.  
  
"Baka Inu," he paused as he gripped my wrists harder, "Why are you crying?"  
  
Before I could answer his lips pressed onto mine as we shared a gentle kiss. He let go of my hands and let the snake around my waist as the kiss intensified. I moaned into the kiss and felt him smile against my lips.  
  
His lips left mind and traveled down to my neck. He nuzzled the sensitive skin causing me to moan loudly. Then I gasp in surprise as I felt him bite my neck, leaving a red mark.  
  
"You are mine, my little Inu. This mark seals that. Aishiteru," he whispered into me ear.  
  
"Aishiteru," I whispered back before he gave me another passionate kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Escuro: Another fic done.  
  
Yami: Thank Ra for that.  
  
Escuro: You're just asking for me to hit you again aren't you?  
  
Yami: *puts on an innocent face* Now why on earth would I do that.  
  
Escuro: Kawaii!!! *glomps Yami*  
  
Yami: Off! Down! Sit! Anything! Just get off me!!!  
  
Escuro: *cuddles into Yami's chest* Please Review!!  
  
Yami: *sighs in defeat* Yeah what she said... 


End file.
